


9. falling

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: She met a boy once, who was small and sad and only knew how to be cruel in order to be kind.  He made magic dance across his finger tips.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: 50 prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 2





	9. falling

She met a boy once, who was small and sad and only knew how to be cruel in order to be kind. He made magic dance across his finger tips.

These are quiet moments, sun filled, light with their settled heaviness.

She met a boy once, and she loved him, like a brother, like a friend, like a quiet, secret half of her heart.

They went to school and sat together on the train. Some other boys came and bullied him, and she defended him, sure in her foundations still.

The hat separated them, but that was alright. They had always been separated, but always came together anyways.

Years came and years went and they were friends, they were friends, but she felt him slipping.

He said such nasty things sometimes, behind her back. Not about her, never about her specifically, but about her in general. And he made friends, and his friends were not her friends at all.

And suddenly there was a chasm between them, and they screamed to each other across the void, and looking down the drop seemed infinite.

They were still friends, still friends, stretched thin.

And he was still small and soft and sad, and she loved him, she loved him, but not the way he wanted her to. And he was not the way she wanted him to be. He was broken and she couldn’t fix him, and the ground beneath her was like glass, like ice melting, and below it dropped away forever.

Emptiness.

She loved him, she loved him. But love is not everything. Sometimes it’s not enough.

“Mudblood,” he said.

And crack, went the ice.

And she fell.

(And he was lost to her forever, and she to him.)


End file.
